US Flags:Part 2
This page will cover most of the states in the midwest as well as Vermont, and they have a lot of distinctive details about them. Vermont Vermont was it's own sovereign state from 1777 to 1791. They had this flag which represents a lot of heritage to the Republic of Vermont. 1. The green on the flag is a symbol of Vermont's military called the "Green Mountain Boys". 2. The Blue with the white stars may or may not symbolize the United States. In 1804 (when Vermont now a state), it changed it's flag which closely resembles old glory. Though, it has the same amount of Stars and Stripes (17) with Vermont on the top of the flag. In 1837, The flag was changed where it had 13 stripes (symbolizing the original 13 colonies) and the stars were replaced by a part of Vermont's State COA. The state seal has a Pine Tree (which symbolizes New England) with Sheaves of Wheat and a cow (symbolizing Agriculture) with Mountains in the background (symbolizing it's landscape). In 1923, Vermont finally has gotten it's own flag as it adopted this. It's a basic background with the State's COA. 1. Above the COA, there is an Elk (symbolizing the state's wildlife). 2. On either side of the COA, there are pine bushes which also dot Vermont's Landscape. 3. Below the COA, are words. "Freedom and Unity" with the state's name in the middle. Kentucky Adopted in 1918, this flag shows Kentucky's history and heritage very nicely. 1. In the middle, there are 2 men. The man on the left is Daniel Boone, a very well known frontiersman that found a way through the wilderness and into Kentucky. The man on the right is Henry Clay, a famous statesman. 2. Above and below the men are words: "United We Stand" and "Divided We Fall" 3. On the top, is the words for the Commonwealth of Kentucky as it was once a commonwealth owned by Virginia. 4. On the bottom is a plant called Goldenrod, which is Kentucky's official flower. Tennessee Adopted in 1905, the flag of Tennessee has become very influential to it's residents. In fact, so influential that some of the state's sports teams (like the Tennessee Titans) use the stars on the flag. 1. The circle in the middle represents the state of Tennessee, and the 3 stars are the 3 points of the state. The one on the left is the Mississippi River, the one on the bottom of the circle is Central Tennessee and the one on the right is the Appalachian Mountains. Ohio Adopted in 1902 during the Pan-American Exposition in Buffalo, New York. The flag of Ohio is a very unique flag not just in the USA, but the world as it's one of the few non-square or retangular banners, and it even has some interesting things about it detail. 1. The "O" symbolizes the first letter of the state. 2. The red disc is a symbol of Buckeye Nuts (which gave Ohio it's nickname: The Buckeye State). 3. The stripes on the right side of the flag represent the many roads and canals that run through the state. 4. There are 17 stars on this flag which symbolizes Ohio being the 17th state. Louisiana After seceeding from the Union and joining the Confederacy, Louisiana unofficially used this flag which closely resembles the French (which is Louisiana's heritage) with 7 stars. A month later, Louisiana used this flag instead. Which had a yellow star in a red background with 13 stripes with red, white and blue which is also a homage to Louisiana's French heritage. Though, unofficially adopted in 1861, Louisiana began to use it after the Civil War. 1. The flag has a Pelican (Louisiana's state bird) and it's feeding its young. 2. Below the Pelicans are words "Union, Justice, Confidence" Over the years, Louisiana update the look of the flag to give it color. In 1912, the adult Pelican was given blood which she feeds to her young. It also uses a lighter shade of blue as well. Indiana Adopted by Indiana in 1917. This flag has a fairly simple design. 1. In the center, is a torch, which symbolizes liberty. 2. there are 18 Stars surrounding the torch 3. The 19th star represents Indiana being thw 19th state. With the State's name above the 19th star. Mississippi At the start of the Civil War. Mississippi unofficially used this flag. It used a white star inside a blue anner with a tree on the right side of the flag. In 1894, Mississippi adopted this flag, which has the battle flag of Northern Virginia with the tricolor on the right (symbolizing it's French Heritage). They have updated it a few years ago to give a darker shade of red and shrink the size of the stars. In 2001, there was a flag referendum in Mississippi where they could've changed the flag where the battle flag of Northern Virginia was replaced by a circular star formation. 1. there are 3 layers of circular stars. The 13 stars on the outer edge represents the original 13 colonies, the inner edge had 5 stars which represent the nations that once owned Mississippi, and the star in the middle is Mississippi. Illinois Adsopted in 1915, Illinios' flag is just a simple design. 1. The Bald Eagle as well as the shield and the olive branch are a reference to the USA's Great Seal. 2. The sash that the Eagle is holding has 4 words, "State, Sovereignty, National and Union". In 1969, Illinois' flag was updated. Years appear on the rock, The years are 1818 (when Illinois bacame a state) and 1868 (the year when the USA's Great Seal was redesigned, and the State's name on the bottom of the flag with the sun and Lake michigan appearing in the background. Alabama Adopted in 1895, the flag of Alabama is both a reference to the Cross of Burgundy (which references the Spanish) as well as the battle flag of the 60th infantry regiment of the Confederacy. Maine Adopted in 1901, the flag of Maine contains some details. 1. Because Maine was a part of New England, it's old flag has a Pine Tree (representing the Martime forces of New England) 2. The Blue Star represents the North Star (which is the most northerly star in ther northern night sky). Though, this flag was only flown for 8 years, until Maine decided to change it. In 1909, Maine adopted this flag which has a better resemblence of Maine's history. 1. The 2 men on each side of the state's COA are a farmer (on the left) which represents Maine's agriculture, and a Sailor (on the right) which respresents Maine's shipping interests. 2. The state's COA has a Pine Tree (representing New England) a Moose (the wildlife of the state), beach (the miles of coastline in the state) as well as a forest (most of the states wilderness). 3. The North Star returns, but is gold and has rays surrounding it, underneath the star is some kind of logo which translates "I'll Follow". Missouri Adopted in 1913, the flag of Missouri has some very good, distinct details about it. 1. There are 3 colors on this flag, they are the French red, white and blue colors in homage to missouri's French heritage. 2.The flag also uses the state's seal. In Missouri's case it is 2 Bears on each side (eventhough there are no Bears in Missouri), with the inside of the seal having a symbol of a Bear, a Crescent Moon as well as the US Great Seal. Above the seal is a diving helmet (as there are a good number of rivers and lakes in the state). Surrounding the seal is "United We Stand, Divided We Fall". Below the seal is Latin Logo that means either of the following: "Let the good people be the supreme law." ''or ''"The welfare of the people shall be the supreme law", their true meaning however is still debated. Surrounding the circle that has the seal are 24 stars, representing missouri as being the 24th state. Arkansas Unofficially adopted in 1912, and designed by William Kavanaugh (Willie) Hocker. The flag of Arkansas has some very distinctive details. It was also originally going to be the flag for the Battleship: USS Arkansas. 1. The color of the red and blue are a reference to the Confederacy. The shape in the flag is of a diamond shape (as Arkansas had the biggest diamond rescource for the time) and with 25 stars surrounding (symbolizing that Arkansas is the 25th state) 2. Originally, Hocker just put 3 stars in the inside fo the diamond shape. Their meaning is debated. 1. The State of Arkansas had rejected Hocker's original design, and for a few months Hocker worked on the Flag's design. He just put the state's name in the middle and re-aligned the stars in a triangular formation. This flag was adopted in 1913, and was the flag for Arkansas for just 10 years. 1. In 1923, a fourth star was added which payed homage to the Confederacy, and was aligned in a square formation. The following year, the stars were once again re-alinged in a slimmer, steeper triangular formation with the fourth star on the bottom. Michigan Adopted in 1911, the flag of Michigan features the state's COA as well as other details. 1. On each side of the CIA are Moose (the state's wildlife) 2. Inside the COA is a man standing on the edge of land that borders water (symbolizing the Great Lakes as Michigan borders 2 of the 5 lakes: Huron and Michigan) with the sun rising in the background. 3. The Bald Eagle is above the COA (which is the Nation's bird) with the Nation's Motto on top which means "One, out of many" 4. Below the COA is latin logo which translates as: "If you seek a pleasant Penninsula, look about you." (which is the state's motto. That is it for this part. There is a few parts to go. Just click on the link below. US Flags:Part 3